cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich Liga Season VII
]] Nordreich Liga Season VII ran from June 29, 2011 to September 3, 2011. For the first time ever, league membership remained at a consistant number as the same 6 clubs from Season VI returned for another season of play - the only changes being Nacional CF undergoing a name change to Inverness Alba Rovers during the off-season on June 17, 2011 and Kaapstad Hornets dropping their NVK prefix on June 26, 2011. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Retirements *'Fabiano Pregnolato' (Vlaamsche Boerkens), goalkeeper, age 36 *'Ed van Rijn' (Vlaamsche Boerkens) fullback, age 35 *'Daniel Grabarczyk' (Vlaamsche Boerkens) forward; age 34 The following veteran players also retired after Vlaamsche Boerkens folded on September 2, 2011: *'Edwin Houwing' (Vlaamsche Boerkens) fullback (89 games played); age 33 *'Jan Lindenbergh' (Vlaamsche Boerkens) goalkeeper (82 games played); age 32 *'Luuk van Cortlandt' (Vlaamsche Boerkens) midfielder (93 games played); age 34 *'Remco van den Maiden' (Vlaamsche Boerkens) midfielder (97 games played); age 35 *'Tim Schenning' (Vlaamsche Boerkens) midfielder (80 games played); age 32 League MVP Dorpat Lions fullback Ken Norman picked up his second consecutive Hillo Maalepp MVP Trophy award today when Commissioner Botha named him the Nordreich Liga MVP for Season VII. "This season there was a lot of tough competition for Liga MVP, I would say 10 players were under consideration and at the end of the day, fan favourite Ken Norman once again seemed to have the most consistant strength for his team," commented the commissioner. Norman edged out Eugene Tchami, captain of the Kaapstad Hornets - who led the league in X11 selection but ultimately was hampered by injury, sub-par form and a less than stellar performance overall by the Hornets. "Tchami had a good season but not a particular great season where I would consider him the Kaapstad Hornets' most valuable player. He's done a lot better, and that knocked him out of the running against Norman." Manager of the Season The Manager of the Season Award for the Nordreich Liga has resulted for the first time in a tie between BaronZemo of Zemo City Avengers and St6mm of Dorpat Lions. Both managers picked up 4 points in the regular season X11 Manager rankings; Folkvar of Inverness Alba Rovers pulled up the rear with 2 points. This would be the third time both managers have won the award, with BaronZemo picking it up in Season III and Season VI while St6mm won it back to back in the intervening seasons. MANAGER OF THE SEASON - POINT TOTALS *'BaronZemo' (Zemo City Avengers) = 4 points *'St6mm' (Dorpat Lions) = 4 points *'Folkvar' (Inverness Alba Rovers) = 2 points Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on July 2 and July 9, 2011 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Vlaamsche Boerkens (3-0; 5-0) *Keville Athletic defeated Zemo City Avengers (4-0; 2-4) Semi-Finals Matches played on July 16 and July 23, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Keville Athletic (2-2; 5-0) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Inverness Alba Rovers (3-0; 2-3) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on July 30 and August 6, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Kaapstad Hornets (1-1; 5-1) Press Releases text Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets Category:Nordreich Liga